hear the woods tremble, a claire jamie smut story
by fandomsmuts
Summary: contains adult language/content: Claire is impatiently waiting for Jamie to return from his hunting trip so they can finish what they started the night before.


Claire sits on a bench a small walking distance away from Fraser's Ridge, waiting for Jamie to arrive after his weekly hunting trip. She still feels the throbbing between her legs – the throbbing Jamie caused her last night. The anticipation of him returning and fucking her once again excites her and she tries to hide her excitation by crossing her legs and pushing her thighs together tight. She glances at Bree who is picking berries and herbs right next to her.

"Why don't you go back and start making dinner? I'm sure Jamie will be home any minute. I'll catch up with you." Claire tries to hide her ever growing nervousness in front of her daughter.

"Sure. Tell Da I'll be making his favorite tonight", Bree smiles and walks off.

It doesn't take long for Claire to let out a big sigh as soon as Brianna is out of sight and she lifts her heavy skirt, all the way up to her knees. She tries to wave away the heat that's overcome her. "Where are you, you fool", she mutters and starts stroking the throbbing wetness between her legs. Desperate for Jamies touch, Claire bites her lip and inserts her finger. She throws back her head, lets out a heavy moan and pleasures herself the way Jamie would if he was here in this moment.

Startled by strong arms hugging her from behind, she gasps.

"I could watch you do that all day, Sassenach", his breath touches her ears and she giggles. Jamie takes over Claires fingers and pulls them back to his mouth, licking them and letting out a satisfied moan. "You are delicious, mo nighean donn."

Claire isn't sure if Jamie could hear her desperate whispers for more, but he seems to understand her body language and puts his hand between her legs, slowly starting to rub her clit. She feels his growing hardness on her butt, and she pushes against it to indicate that he should gladly take off his pants and fuck her right here and right now. His tongue caresses her ear, his left hand finds his way up to her rock-hard nipples, grabbing them in his strong fist. His right hand starts to speed up rubbing her, slowly entering her wetness with his fingers. Claires breathing gets heavier and the second she is about to hit her climax and scream out Jamie Frasers name in pleasure, he pulls his fingers out violently and puts his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, Sassenach. We don't want Bree to hear us, aye?", he whispers, his hand still on her mouth and with the other hand he opens his trousers and shakes them off. His naked penis touches her back, hard and ready to enter her from behind. He pushes her upper body down and with a hard thrust, he takes her from behind. Her screams of joy and pleasure are silenced by his hand. Claire playfully bites his finger and Jamie growls. His hands grab her shoulders and he turns her around. Soft but demanding, Claires body gets pushed on to a tree and his mouth touches hers, like he is starving for her lips. His hand reaches down to her dripping clit and he rubs it like his and her life depend on it.

"I can't wait any longer, Jamie. Please, I want you to fuck me", she begs. Jamie laughs and kisses her neck. "I can feel how ready you are for me." His Scottish accent makes her swoon every damn time.

His hand reaches for her thighs and he lifts her up, so she can wrap her legs around his. Slowly entering her but never letting her out of sight, he moans and watches her close her eyes and enjoy the moment. She is the love of his life, and he is hers. Every time they are together, their connection gets stronger and deeper. And the more they have sex, the less they can get enough of each other. Sometimes he thinks about it and he is sure, that they will never get tired of it.

"And now scream for me, Claire. I want to hear the woods tremble", he laughs. His thrusts go faster, deeper, harder. His fingers grab hers and he pushes her arm back. Finally, she can let go of the pushing feeling trying to get out of her. She lets out a loud moan of satisfaction, followed by exhausted breathing.

"Oh Jamie, yes… YES…", she screams for his name like it is sacred. "Don't stop please, I am going to come!"

He feels her orgasm, the way she trembles, breathes and lets herself fall into his strong arms. He pulls out, softly pushes her down on her knees. Her tongue tickles the tip of his throbbing erection and she licks it playfully. With help of her hands, it doesn't take long for him to come. His satisfied moan compliments her and she gets up to give him a kiss.

"I'll be ready tonight after Bree goes to bed", Claire whispers, and walks off.


End file.
